


Training Wheels

by FallawayDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Boners, Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Kissing, not as romantic as the title suggests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallawayDun/pseuds/FallawayDun
Summary: "Maybe we should.""Should what?""Kiss. Just to prove that there isn't anything between us."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during study hall I don't even know
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Melanie Martinez

Sleeping in their cramped, smelly tour van? Not so fun. But some nights, like tonight, when they had a show in the same city for two nights, they stayed in hotels. Josh, Tyler, and the crew always looked forward to these nights. There was just one problem.

"Are you serious?" Josh sighed once he opened the door to his and Tyler's hotel room. It was a carbon copy of every other one they've stayed at; a desk, single armchair, TV, small bathroom, and, as usual, there was only one bed.

"Why does Mark always book us a room with one bed? I swear to god they think we're dating."

"I know! Like, we haven't even kissed!" Josh blurted out before he could really think about it. He squeezed his eyes shut, realizing how weird that sounded.

"Uh, and I have a girlfriend." Tyler shrugged his backpack off his shoulders and dropped it onto the beige checkered chair. "Whatever dude, it's no big deal, plus I'm so tired I could sleep on top of the TV if I had to."

Josh nodded in agreement. Tyler announced he was going to take a shower.

In all honesty, it was no wonder the crew and many other people thought he and Tyler were dating. The amount of jokes they have made about them having a relationship and their closeness to each other seemed a little too much to be platonic. But it was. Josh was straight, so was Tyler. In fact, Tyler had been dating Jenna for almost two years now.

He really didn't mind sharing a bed with Tyler, they did it all the time. And if the crew ever did rent them a room with two beds, they'd probably sleep in the same one anyway.

He did wonder sometimes if their love and comfortability with each other went any deeper than they wrote it off as. I mean, Josh always did appreciate Tyler in general. Being around him so often, he came up with a lot of things to appreciate.

His long eyelashes, rosy lips, perfect cheekbones, delicate hands, how his skinny frame made him seem adorably small, even if he was taller than Josh. Not to mention his adorable voice, awkward personality, and amazing sense of humor.

Tyler was an incredible person, that's all. How could you not admire him.

Josh shrugged off the situation and went to plug in his phone and unpack some of his things. He then took his concert clothes off, cringing a bit at the sweat that they were drenched in.

Tyler walked out of the bathroom then, with Josh shirtless and pulling his sweatpants up to his hips. Josh definitely didn't find his cheeks getting hot when he looked up to find Tyler in just a towel, and he certainly didn't notice the way Tyler's eyes lingered just a bit longer than necessary.

Josh wasn't sure why this was even a thing right now. When have them being naked in front of eachother ever raised even a second thought? In fact, Tyler turned away and dropped his towel just as Josh thought this.

Josh's breath hitched and he fake coughed, because he was afraid if he didn't produce some kind of noise he would screach.

He wasn't trying to stare but he had looked long enough to know Tyler's back and ass were both _very_ nice.

_That wasn't very straight of you, Joshua._

In the time it took Josh to mentally scream at himself and the situation, Tyler had finished getting dressed and crawled onto the bed beside Josh. He leaned against the headboard, looking lost in thought. Josh opened his mouth to ask him if he wanted to watch TV, but was interrupted when Tyler spoke, 

"Maybe we should."

"Should what?"

"Kiss. Just to prove that there isn't anything between us."

Josh gulped.

"I mean, is that really necessary? We already know that we're both straight."

"I know, but like, just to be able to say we have done it, and didn't like it."

Josh pondered on the idea for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. _Ah fuck it._

He scooted closer to Tyler until they were face to face. He took a deep breath and began to lean in. They both tilted their head the same way, leading Josh to mutter out an apology and tilt the other way. Tyler awkwardly placed a hand on Josh's arm, before deciding to move it to the back of his head.

Their mouths were so close, Josh could smell the hotel shampoo in Tyler's hair and the mint mouthwash on his breath.

His hair was dripping droplets onto their cheeks and Josh made a mental note to look at Tyler closely more often because he noticed freckles, _freckles_ , faintly sprinkling his nose and cheeks.

Josh closed his eyes, preparing for what could be the most awkward experience of his life, but just as their lips brushed Tyler was pulling away, tilting his head back in laughter.

"Sorry! Sorry." Tyler chuckled, taking a few deep breaths to wipe the amusement off his face.

Josh laughed nervously. "We don't have to do this."

"No, we totally do, for science."

And with that Tyler was grabbing the back of Josh's neck and pulling him in. Their lips met in an innocent kiss, and for a moment they just considered the feeling, then they began to move a bit. Tyler's lips were so soft, moving perfectly in time with Josh's and _oh god it felt nice._

Josh knew he should probably pull away now, before things went any further, but as he thought this he found himself kissing Tyler harder, his tongue licking Tyler's bottom lip, requesting access. He slid his hands down to rest firmly on Tyler's waist. Tyler moaned in response, opening his mouth to let Josh deepen the kiss.

That stirred something inside Josh, and he found himself pushing Tyler to lay down on the bed. He could feel Tyler's breath quicken, shaking as he exhales. He wrapped his legs around Josh's waist and let out another small moan when Josh's hands began to roam his body. Josh felt himself growing hard, and judging by the presence of something pressing into his groin, so was Tyler.

In his head, he groaned. He had to stop this, though he didn't want to.

He managed to pull away from Tyler, much to his body's rebellion. They stared at each other wide eyed for a few seconds. Josh worried Tyler could hear his heartbeat.

"Okay." Is all he managed to say between shaky breaths.

Tyler glanced down at where both of them had obvious boners, quickly snapping his gaze up to meet Josh's.

"Right. I mean... I didn't really feel anything. Did you?"

Josh had to bite his tongue to keep from violently laughing, because Tyler was laying beneath him with swollen lips and glassy eyes, bright red cheeks, and an obvious hard-on, and THAT had just come out of his mouth. But, Josh found himself replying with a "Nope."

_Some words are better left unsaid._

Josh didn't move from his spot between Tyler's legs. He stared down at Tyler for a bit, trying to ignore how badly he wanted to kiss him again.

"Josh, do you want to uh...?"

At first Josh's heart rate quickened, because he thought Tyler was asking if he wanted to kiss again, but then Tyler made a gesture to how Josh was still on top of him, and his breathing evened out.

"Oh! Right, sorry. I'm gonna uh, take a shower."

Needless to say, Josh took a much-too-long shower that night, and when he came out, he was met with the sight of Tyler asleep on the bed and a few tissues in the trash that definitely weren't there before.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't get what the last paragraph is suggesting... they weren't crying I'll tell you that


End file.
